Spider & Oracle
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Barbara Gordon. Parte #08 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Barbara. Mención de Peter/MJ. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Oracle"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Barbara Gordon II

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 30/08/2013._

_Finalizado: 01/09/2013._

_Corregido: 02/08/2014._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**H**oy había sido una noche tranquila. Demasiada tranquila si se lo ponía a pensar. Eso usualmente conllevaba que podría tratarse de una trampa pero para suerte de todos no fue así.

Un verdadero alivio ya que para pensarlo claramente, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con criminales esa noche.

A veces el trabajo como Oracle era así de cansador y por ello se alegró que Dinah terminase rápido con esos vándalos.

Oracle era el nombre clave que adquirió Barbara Gordon tras el incidente que le cambió la vida para siempre. Antes solía ser la heroína Batgirl, famosa heroína adolescente de Gotham City que acompañaba al dúo dinámico en sus aventuras.

Bueno, también por la cantidad de rumores que se dieron por el hecho de ser pareja de Robin.

Eso le trajo un recuerdo especial de esos días y sonrió.

Le pareció extraño en esos momentos ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba.

Desde que The Joker la atacó en su casa mientras buscaba a su padre no podía volver a ser la de antes. El criminal la atacó físicamente y le arruinó las piernas. Nunca más podría volver a caminar.

Lo peor que le parecía divertido y ni Batman ni Robin se encontraban cerca esa noche.

Por primera vez, la pelirroja se sintió asustada y desprotegida.

El sentimiento de pánico que exhaló fue como una droga para el criminal que solo aumentó su risa.

Sin embargo la dejó viva. No comprendió el porque. Incluso años más tarde se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta y seguramente el criminal era el único que podía proveérsela.

Lamentablemente ya no era posible y todo debido a Robin.

Batman y Robin regresaron y se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Obviamente lo tomaron a mal, en especial Peter por estar involucrado con ella.

Barbara pudo ver por primera vez en los ojos de su novio la furia y el deseo de venganza. Batman también lo notó y trató de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. No funcionó. Robin fue más rápido y dejó fuera de combate a su mentor. Al menos por unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para salir a buscar al payaso demente.

Suerte para Barbara que su padre no presenció la escena. Las cosas serían aún más difíciles de explicar aún.

Bruce salió enseguida a perseguir a su protegido pero la mala suerte estaba de su lado.

Durante su encuentro, Batman tuvo que enfrentar a la banda del Pingüino, la guerra de bandas que este tenía con Harvey Dent y uno de los tantos escapes de Arkham de Poison Ivy.

Al aparecer, el maldito destino conspiró para que no pudiese encontrar a su pupilo.

En cuanto a Peter, no tardó mucho en encontrar a su objetivo.

Harley Quinn le acompañaba. Robin no tenía tiempo que perder con la mujer y tras sorprenderla le propinó un fuerte golpe que la lanzó contra la pared de la bodega en la que se escondían y la desmayó al instante.

Ahora estaba de frente al peliverde y lo atacó.

Sin piedad. Sin descansar. Con toda su furia.

Incluso The Joker estaba sorprendido y vino la paliza.

Cuando Batman llegó, su pupilo seguía golpeando al criminal en el piso.

Bruce tuvo que detenerlo a la fuerza y recién ahí Peter comprendió sus acciones.

Esa misma noche Peter dejó de ser Robin y se fue a su ciudad natal, Nueva York.

No lo volví a ver de nuevo.

Más tarde, me enteré que obtuvo poderes de araña y empezó de nuevo como héroe bajo el nombre de Spider-Man.

Mientras tanto Richard Grayson, otro niño huérfano cubrió el lugar de Peter pero nunca fue lo mismo. Tal vez por ello que decidió convertirse en Nightwing y mudarse a Bludhaven.

Para mi también fue difícil ya que en ocasiones me recordaba a Peter y por ello siempre tenía que decir que no.

Tiempos difíciles pero ya en el pasado.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Barbara no tardó mucho en volver a su departamento. Luego de cinco años paralizada ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía como hacerlo.

Abrió su puerta y entró. Una sorpresa la esperaba.

"_Creo que es hora de hablar"._

Barbara escuchó la voz proveniente de la ventana y lo vio.

Como si fuese un fantasma, sobretodo por su disfraz negro que le recordaba mucho a Bruce. Solo le podía ver el rostro pero también se notaba su posición en la ventana.

Una extraña sensación la invadía. En realidad no. Ya la conocía. No podía evitarlo. Aún después de muchos años él la seguía cautivando.

Barbara aceptó que el pasase en forma definitiva. No había nada que hacer, parte de ella seguía amando al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Tal como lo dijo Dinah en su momento. Ella y Peter eran almas gemelas y aún con todos los obstáculos, tarde o temprano iban a reunirse de nuevo.

Con él aquí, la teoría de Dinah parecía hacerse realidad.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter miraba maravillado a su ex. No le importaba que estuviese en silla de ruedas pero la pelirroja de anteojos que antiguamente luchaba contra el crimen junto a él le seguía despertando interés.

Esa fue la principal razón por la cual fracasó su matrimonio con Mary Jane.

Mary Jane Watson fue una muchacha que conoció en Nueva York.

Modelo y actriz pero nada que ver con el estereotipo, salvo por el hecho que era una hermosa pelirroja bien proporcionada. Peter se enamoró al instante de ella.

Ella también y comenzaron a salir. Cada vez más tiempo. Hasta que finalmente formalizaron su relación.

Esa misma noche, Peter le reveló su identidad como Spider-Man pero por alguna extraña razón no que antes había sido Robin. Parte de él pensaba que no lo había hecho porque creía que sus aventuras al lado de Batman cumplieron su ciclo y ahora tenía una nueva vida.

A pesar de todo, la pareja funcionaba a tal punto que le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Fueron tiempos felices e incluso creyó haber visto a Bruce en la ceremonia.

Algún día lo averiguaría.

Con el correr de los años, sin embargo las cosas se fueron complicando.

Los enemigos aumentaban y se comportaban más feroces.

John Jonah Jameson estaba más virulento que nunca.

El gobierno endurecía su posición respecto a los enmascarados.

Pero nada se comparó con la amenaza del Duende Verde.

Años y años de lucha. Identidades descubiertas. Ataques. Planes y contra planes.

El siguiente nivel se llevó cuando Norman los atacó en su propia casa. Peter no estaba pero si Mary Jane y el Duende aprovechó y la apuñaló en el estómago.

Otra vez sucedía lo mismo.

Cuando Peter llegó, la encontró un desastre pero pudo llevarla a un hospital. Allí le dijeron que la herida era grave pero podían sanarla. El problema fue cuando le informaron que el bebé había fallecido en consecuencia.

Peter se devastó. No sabía que su esposa estaba embarazada y otra vez el recuerdo de la persona que amaba en una situación desesperante le invadía la cabeza.

Fue el comienzo del fin.

Peter dejó de ser Spider-Man durante un tiempo pero a nivel personal nunca fue lo mismo.

Mary Jane nunca pudo recuperarse y finalmente le espetó que ya no podía tolerar vivir en un mundo de héroes y villanos. Le entregó los papeles del divorcio y entre llantos le dijo que no la siguiera.

Lo último que supo Peter fue que su ahora ex esposa se mudó a Los Ángeles para emprender nuevamente su carrera.

Nunca volvió a verla.

Fueron duros momentos para el héroe arácnido.

Luego vino la invasión Skrull y con la terrible noticia, sin embargo le vino una idea.

Combatió nuevamente junto a Batman.

Tras la invasión repelida tuvieron la gran conversación entre mentor y estudiante que tanto faltaba.

Bruce comprendió lo que Peter sentía y lo invitó a regresar a Gotham.

Peter dijo que lo pensaría.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter no tardó mucho tiempo en pensarlo y dos semanas después emprendía el regreso a la ciudad que lo vio crecer. En Nueva York dejó que su aprendiz Araña tomara las riendas. Claro, no la dejó sola, su aliada Spider Woman se encargaría de ayudarla con cualquier problema.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Spider-Man sabía donde encontrar a su ex. Nuevos pensamientos acerca de ella y viejos sentimientos surgieron.

La esperó durante varias horas.

Valió la pena.

Estaba bien entrada la noche y se colocó en la ventana.

Solo faltaba que ella entrara, lo cual fue poco tiempo después.

"_Creo que es hora de hablar"._

Apenas pronunció sus palabras, notó como Barbara se tensó al verla.

A pesar de ello y obviamente de estar en silla de ruedas, estaba hermosa. Mucho más que antes.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor potencia.

Ella le permitió con un gesto que conocía muy bien la entrada a su hogar.

Peter se paró a mitad de camino pero se dejó ver para que ella lo estudiase metódicamente.

Ella finalmente le sonrió. Con un gusto que él no esperaba. Él le devolvió el gesto.

Peter Parker y Barbara Gordon tras casi diez años de estar separados volvían a estar juntos en un mismo cuarto.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga, pues tenían mucho de que conversar.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. **

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
